Uroki etatowego taty
by Arianka
Summary: Scenki usunięte, fragmenty niepasujące, rodzajowe obrazki z mojego półtorastronnego Sherlolly. Będzie ciepło i rodzinnie, podejrzewam dozę cracka i fluffu, aczkolwiek znając mnie, może zdarzyć się wszystko. W zamierzeniu seria pojedynczych scenek towarzyszących i uzupełniających.
1. Jeden koniec karmisz, drugi ma być suchy

W trakcie pisania mojego półtorastronnego Sherlolly zaczęły mi pozostawać luźne scenki, pomysły przychodzące i nie chcące się odczepić, ale niekoniecznie pasujące do całego tekstu, pojedyncze obrazki... A że mi ich szkoda, to postanowiłam wrzucać je w tym opowiadaniu, jako serię luźnych obrazków, ot, "deleted scenes". Teksty będą stanowiły uzupełnienie do mojego Sherlolly i dobrze byłoby znać całość. Postaram się zaznaczać za każdym razem ramy czasowe, by można było umiejscowić kwitek w całej opowieści. Przewiduję , że głównie będzie rodzajowo, crack-fluffowo, aczkolwiek znając mnie, mogą zdarzyć się także poważniejsze kawałki.

Pierwszy kawałek jest rozwinięciem retrospekcji z rozdziału szóstego z Długu wdzięczności.

Więcej wyjaśnień nie pamiętam, za żadne nie żałuję. Zapraszam do lektury

* * *

**Jeden koniec karmisz, drugi ma być suchy**

Miał dosyć podróży. Najpierw tłukł się pociągiem, a potem poniewczasie zorientował się, że bujający prom i kompletnie pusty żołądek to nie jest najlepsze połączenie. Gdy w końcu dotelepał się do Londynu, przyszedł tu, żeby odespać. Taki przynajmniej miał zamiar, gdy dwie godziny wcześniej zmierzał sennie do mieszkania Molly. Liczył na prysznic, czyste ubranie i dwanaście godzin snu, zanim ruszy dalej.

Mhm, marzenia. Odkąd stanął na progu przyjaciółki, owszem, wykąpał się, przebrał i nawet coś zjadł, ale nie dane mu było pójść spać. Zamiast tego Molly wrobiła go w opiekę nad małym, różowym, pachnącym mlekiem… czymś. Dzieckiem, dokładniej mówiąc. Przez te dwie godziny zdążył już się przekonać, jak głośno potrafi płakać taka mała istotka, zapaprał pół kuchni usiłując przyrządzić mleko (byłoby łatwiej i szybciej, gdyby jedną ręką nie trzymał wrzeszczącego niemowlaka), został oblany w trakcie karmienia i opluty tuż po nim.

W końcu udało mu się jakoś uciszyć i nakarmić Sheilę i już myślał, że katastrofa została opanowana, i że jakoś uda mu się wytrzymać do powrotu Molly. Odłożył dziewczynkę do łóżeczka, zakrył i wyszedł, licząc na to, że uśnie i da mu spokój.

Zadziałało na jakieś pięć minut. Błoga cisza, która sprawiła, że Sherlock niemal zasnął na kanapie, została przerwana płaczem. Detektyw jęknął w duchu i zamknął oczy, obiecując sobie, że tym razem się nie ruszy. Przecież nakarmił! Co tym razem?

_Nie, nie, nie ma mowy_, powiedział sobie w duchu Sherlock i wyciągnął się wygodniej na kanapie w salonie. Powrzeszczy i przestanie...

- Zamknij się! - krzyknął po chwili zirytowany, ale jak się spodziewał, nic nie wskórał. Sheila za ścianą dalej darła się w niebogłosy, co najmniej jakby ktoś robił jej krzywdę. To skojarzenie sprawiło, że Sherlock niechętnie ruszył się z kanapy. Nie chciał, żeby jakiś sąsiad zaczął walić do drzwi, zaniepokojony nieustającym krzykiem. Płacz dziecka raczej nie był czymś, obok czego zwykli ludzie przechodzili obojętnie.

Wszedł do sypialni i ze zdegustowaniem spojrzał na czerwoną, wykrzywioną płaczem twarzyczkę dziecka. Mokre, spocone i zaplute.

- O co chodzi? - zapytał szorstko. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie kolejny wrzask, po tym jak Sheila nabrała pełne płuca powietrza. - Przestań!

Dziewczynka wystraszyła się krzyku, zachłysnęła płaczem i zaczęła krztusić. To już było niebezpieczne, więc Sherlock niechętnie wziął ją na ręce. Przy okazji zorientował się, co było przyczyną płaczu. Dotąd zadbał o to, by nakarmić jeden koniec dziecka. Teraz przyszła pora, by zająć się drugim.

Nie miał pojęcia, co ma zrobić i jak. Molly wspomniała coś o pieluchach, a Sherlockowi nieobce było to słowo, w kontekście tego, ze istnieje w słowniku, ale poza tym nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak postępować. Dziecko wprawdzie przestało wrzeszczeć jak obdzierane ze skóry, ale nadal kwiliło, w dodatku prosto Sherlockowi do ucha, i coś mu mówiło, że nie przestanie, dopóki problem nie zostanie rozwiązany.

W pierwszym odruchu Sherlock rozważał zadzwonienie do jedynej osoby, do której mógł zadzwonić, ale uznał, że Mycroft posiadał w tej kwestii równie mało doświadczenia, co on. Albo i mniej, zważywszy na to, że Sherlock miał już za sobą karmienie, i to całkiem efektywne. Molly u dentysty była akurat niedostępna, więc pozostawał jedynie Internet.

Trzy filmiki instruktażowe później i z migreną o dwa stopnie gorszą Sherlock wiedział już mniej więcej, co i z której strony zrobić. Położył Sheilę na przewijaku, rozebrał i nagle okazało się, że jak na tak małe dziecko dziewczynka potrafi być niezwykle ruchliwa. Gdy tylko została uwolniona z krępujących ubranek i pieluchy, zaczęła energicznie wymachiwać nóżkami, a na mokrej buzi pojawił się bezzębny uśmiech. Sherlock natomiast odkrył, że do ogarnięcia dziecka brakuje mu co najmniej jednej ręki, by móc wszystko zrobić.

_Zdecydowanie nie mój rejon,_ stwierdził Sherlock, gdy za drugą próbą udało mu się okiełznać wierzgające nóżki i jako tako zapiąć świeżą pieluszkę. Nieco kłopotu sprawiło mu również upchnięcie ruchliwych kończyn z powrotem do śpioszka, głównie dlatego, że przerażała go ich wielkość i delikatność.

Sheila była w końcu najedzona i czysta, ale ku zgrozie detektywa wcale nie wyglądała na senną. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyglądała mu się z uwagą, próbowała pakować maleńkie piąstki do buzi i wydawała z siebie dziwne, miaukliwe odgłosy, które na szczęście nie były płaczem.

Sherlock przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Miał poważne podejrzenia, że jeśli zostawi Sheilę samą, to wkrótce znów będzie płakać. Nie zamierzał stać nad łóżeczkiem, a gdy siadał na łóżku Molly, dziecko go nie widziało i zaczynało być niespokojne.

Dlaczego ta mała była aż tak zainteresowana jego towarzystwem? Dla Sherlocka, który ostatnie miesiące spędził w samotności, było to podwójnie dziwne. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem, Sheila chciała być w jego towarzystwie, a on był zmęczony i gotów był zrobić wiele, byleby tylko uniknąć płaczu.

Kanapa w salonie była całkiem wygodna i duża po rozłożeniu. Sherlock przygotował sobie łóżko, a potem przeniósł na nie Sheilę razem ze wszystkimi tymi becikami i kocykami, które były w jej łóżeczku. Położył ją przy ścianie, bo zdążył zauważyć, że jest zdolna się przemieścić. Wziął jeszcze laptopa i wyciągnął się wygodnie, marząc, by Sheila była cicho i dała mu się przespać. Gaworzenie niemowlaka początkowo było drażniące, ale Sherlock szybko przestał je słyszeć.


	2. W zastępstwie za ojca

No cóż, tym razem nieco inaczej, bo nie o Sherlocku, a o jego bracie. Tym samym chronologia scenek poszła się gwizdać, ale trudno się mówi. Mycroft w końcu też kiedyś poznał swoją bratanicę i zrobił to sporo wcześniej od ojca dziewczynki.

* * *

**W zastępstwie za ojca**

Gdy się ma tak napięty grafik jak Mycroft Holmes, ciężko jest znaleźć coś nazywane przez zwykłych ludzi wolnym czasem. Jednocześnie natomiast pozycja Holmesa umożliwiała mu w sporym stopniu ingerowanie w swój plan dnia w ostatniej chwili z powodu nadzwyczajnych okoliczności. Tym razem wprawdzie nie chodziło o zdrowie młodszego braciszka, ale powód był równie istotny, by można było zrezygnować z niezbyt ważnego obiadu z paroma niezbyt ważnymi osobami.

Zamiast tego czarna limuzyna pomknęła do szpitala. Uprzedzona wcześniej Anthea jak zawsze stanęła na wysokości zadania i wyposażyła swojego szefa w bukiet kwiatów. Delikatnych, doskonale skomponowanych i niezbyt intensywnie pachnących, by nie drażnić. Prócz tego na tylnym siedzeniu leżał jeszcze starannie zapakowany podarunek.

Mycroft od najmłodszych lat ocierał się o dyplomację, a z czasem wrósł w nią i tak nasiąknął, że nie było dla niego lepszego życia. Jednakże mimo przekroczonej czterdziestki i niezliczonych spotkań, podczas których obowiązywała swoista etykieta, Mycroft jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. W jego rodzinie pojawiło się nowe pokolenie i chociaż to nie on był ojcem, czuł się zobowiązany odwiedzić młodą mamę i złożyć jej gratulacje. Molly Hooper nie związała się w żaden sposób z Sherlockiem, i Mycroft wątpił, by to kiedykolwiek nastąpiło, niemniej jednak właśnie powiła maleństwo mające połowę genów Sherlocka. Nawet ta połowa wydawała się starszemu Holmesowi przerażająca.

Póki co zmierzał do szpitala i uzupełniał swoją wiedzę o charakterze obecnej sprawy. Sheila Hooper, urodzona dwudziestego piątego marca o godzinie piątej trzydzieści osiem. _Nie dała swojej mamie pospać_, zauważył Mycroft i przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock miał w sobie równie mało wyczucia, wyganiając Mamusię z domu o północy, by się wypchać na świat o trzeciej nad ranem.

- Trzy kilogramy siedemdziesiąt gramów - przeczytał półgłosem. - Pięćdziesiąt trzy centymetry... Dziesięć punktów w skali Apgar na dziesięć możliwych... - Dalej z niejakim zażenowaniem przejrzał dokumenty dotyczące Molly. Jego ludzie robili porządny wywiad, a Anthea zadbała aż nadto gorliwie, by naprawdę dostał wszystkie informacje. Nawet aż za dużo.

Eleganckie ubranie, kwiaty i prezent sprawiły, że jakaś uprzejma pielęgniarka bez większego pytania wskazała mu salę, w której znajdowała się Molly. W przeciwieństwie do innych sal, w tej znajdowało się tylko jedno łóżko. Ot, niewielki bonus ze strony Mycrofta, by zapewnić kobiecie maksymalny komfort. W końcu urodziła Holmesównę, choć już podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania oświadczyła, że nie poda Sherlocka jako ojca, póki ten nie wróci oficjalnie. Sheila Holmes, jak myślał o niej Mycroft, miała na razie być Sheilą Hooper. Oczywiście w pełni zgadzał się z koniecznością utrzymania tożsamości jej ojca w tajemnicy, co nie przeszkadzało mu pamiętać, kto nim jest.

Na widok Molly karmiącej swoją córkę Mycroft zrobił w tył zwrot, gotów poczekać i nie przeszkadzać w tak intymnej sytuacji, ale kobieta dostrzegła go.

- Mycroft - odezwała się zaskoczona. - Wejdź, nie krępuj się - zachęciła go, jednocześnie naciągając na siebie kołdrę, najwyraźniej po to, by zmniejszyć jego dyskomfort.

- Panno Hooper, proszę przyjąć moje gratulacje - powiedział oficjalnie Mycroft. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko przebiegło bez zakłóceń.

- Jeśli możesz tak powiedzieć o porodzie... - odparła Molly z powątpiewaniem. Delikatnie odjęła córkę od piersi i podciągnęła koszulę. - Ymm... Chyba jesteśmy teraz rodziną, prawda?

- Na to wygląda - zgodził się sztywno Mycroft i położył kwiaty na niewielkim stoliku.

- Więc może zaczniesz mówić do mnie po imieniu? - zasugerowała Molly. Nie pierwszy raz już mu to proponowała, ale Mycroft ze swojej strony wolał zachować ostrożny dystans. - Dziękuję za kwiaty. Są przepiękne.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będą przeszkadzać. - Mycroft odchrząknął i zbliżył się do łóżka. - Przyniosłem mały drobiazg, przyda się do... rejestrowania wzrostu małej Sheili.

Jeśli Molly zdziwiła się, że znał już imię dziecka, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Raczej z pewną podejrzliwością zerknęła na paczkę.

- Nie trzeba było... - Molly zawahała się, ale przyjęła podarunek. Zdjęła kolorową kokardę i pomachała nią przed szparkowymi oczkami noworodka. - Sheilo, widziałaś, co nam przyniósł wujek Mycroft?

_Wujek Mycroft_. Starszy Holmes dałby wiele, by zobaczyć w tej chwili minę brata, gdyby ten mógł usłyszeć Molly. Ciekawe, jak by zareagował? Sam Mycroft poczuł się dziwnie i niekomfortowo, co było mu zwykle całkowicie obce. Cóż, dzieci również były mu obce i takie najprawdopodobniej pozostaną.

Molly tymczasem poprawiła sobie przerażająco maleńki becik z dzieckiem, by mieć większą swobodę ruchów, i odpakowała prezent. Z pewnym zdziwieniem wyjęła pudełko z aparatem i kompletem obiektywów.

- Moja asystentka zapewniła mnie, że wszystko jest sprawne, a akumulator naładowany – odezwał się Mycroft.

- Dziękuję, ale to… to bardzo kosztowny prezent, nie powinnam go przyjmować – speszyła się Molly.

- Nonsens – zaprzeczył natychmiast Holmes. – Obiecałem, że dopilnuję, by niczego wam nie brakowało. Potraktuj to jak prezent od naszego przyjaciela – zasugerował, choć oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że Sherlock nie cackałby się z takimi konwenansami, bo uznałby je za zbyt nudne. – Będziesz mogła wysłać mu zdjęcia.

Na zmęczonej twarzy Molly pojawił się uśmiech. Włączyła aparat i zrobiła na próbę kilka zdjęć, w tym jedno Mycroftowi. Nienawykły do lampy, zamknął oczy, co z kolei dało Molly do zrozumienia, że powinna ją wyłączyć; Sheila mogła się bardzo wystraszyć. Już bez flesza sfotografowała córeczkę, po czym wyciągnęła aparat w stronę Holmesa.

- W takim razie poproszę, żebyś zrobił nam zdjęcie.

Mycroft sięgnął po aparat z poczuciem, że równie dobrze mógłby się właśnie cofnąć do czasów liceum. Wtedy ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się robić zdjęcia na klasowej wycieczce, później jakoś nigdy nie potrzebował aparatu. A przynajmniej nie wykonywał zdjęć osobiście. Obsługa aparatu na szczęście była tak samo prosta jak dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

- Może masz ochotę ją potrzymać? – zagadnęła nieśmiało Molly, gdy Mycroft odłożył aparat na łóżko. – To znaczy ona śpi, ale może…

- Nie, dziękuję – wycofał się Mycroft. – Nie jestem przecież ojcem – przypomniał. Uważał, że malutka Sheila była najbezpieczniejsza tam, gdzie była, czyli w ramionach matki. On wolał z daleka pilnować, żeby matka i córeczka były bezpieczne, a do tego nie potrzebował brać Sheili na ręce. Na szczęście Molly zdawała się to rozumieć. Po raz kolejny Mycroft stwierdził, że Sherlock miał w niej mądrą i zaufaną… przyjaciółkę.

- Ojciec jest nieznany – odparła znacząco Molly i oparła się wygodniej na łóżku. Mycroft uznał jednocześnie, że nie powinien jej się dłużej narzucać z obecnością, niech odpocznie, póki maleństwo śpi.

- Gdyby cokolwiek było potrzebne, proszę dać mi znać – powiedział oficjalnie. – Przyślę samochód, gdy będziecie już wracać do domu – obiecał. Nie zadał sobie trudu, by zaznaczyć, że nie musiała go informować, kiedy to będzie. I tak się dowie ze swoich źródeł.

* * *

Tak, tak, ponoszę odpowiedzialność za wszelki fluff, który się pojawił. I dobrze mi z tym.


	3. Co to?

Tym razem scenka towarzysząca do "Powrotu do życia", zaraz po tym, jak gazety obwieściły powrót Sherlocka Holmesa do świata żywych. A zarazem spotkanie z Sheilą, bo jakże by inaczej?

Z podziękowaniem dla **Siean Riley**

* * *

**Co to?**

Domofon nadal nie działał, więc Sherlock zastukał bezpośrednio do drzwi mieszkania. Będzie musiał pamiętać znów wziąć od Molly zapasowy komplet kluczy, pomyślał.

Wczorajsze artykuły w gazetach sprawiły, że dziennikarze przypomnieli sobie, gdzie mieszkał. Pani Hudson przezornie wyjechała na kilka dni do siostry, by uniknąć tego całego szumu, natomiast Sherlock nie zamierzał opuszczać domu zaraz po powrocie tylko z tego powodu. A tym bardziej nie zamierzał przyznać, że mu źle samotnie i wrócić do brata w gościnę.

Co nie oznaczało, że miał ochotę przedzierać się przez grupę około dwudziestu dziennikarzy koczujących pod drzwiami, a niestety zraniona ręka uniemożliwiała wślizgnięcie się od podwórka przez okno do sypialni. Ponieważ padało, liczył na to, że do wieczora przynajmniej część z dziennikarzy zniechęci się i sobie pójdzie. Sherlock podejrzewał, że podobnie rzecz się miała pod mieszkaniem Watsonów, ale ci na szczęście pojechali w podróż poślubną i byli daleko stąd.

Dlatego też po popołudniu spędzonym w Scotland Yardzie nad dokumentami sprawy Nicholsonów, Sherlock pojechał prosto do Molly. Nie miał ochoty siedzieć sam w domu, więc towarzystwo przyjaciółki brzmiało… dobrze.

- O, cześć – przywitała go Molly, gdy otworzyła drzwi po dłuższej chwili. – Byłam w…

- Łazience – dokończył za nią Sherlock. – Widzę. – W końcu miała mokre ręce, a w łazience paliło się światło.

- Chodź, chodź. – Kobieta cofnęła się, by go wpuścić. Zakrzątnęła się nerwowo i pomogła mu zdjąć mokry płaszcz. Ta cholerna ręka sprawiała jednak sporo trudności.

- Ymm… dziękuję – powiedział drętwo Sherlock. Wprawdzie nabierał wprawy w radzeniu sobie jedną ręką, ale pomoc mimo wszystko była przydatna.

- Coś się stało? – zaniepokoiła się Molly, a Sherlock uznał, że ma do tego pełne prawo, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności jego poprzedniej wizyty.

- Nie, wszystko w porzą… - Detektyw urwał, bo jego uwagę przykuł niespodziewany ruch. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od cofnięcia w stronę drzwi. Nic niebezpiecznego… Nawyki, dotąd przydatne, teraz zaczynały sprawiać mu sporo trudności. Już przedtem Mycroft dał mu to do zrozumienia, a teraz Molly także dostrzegła jego napięcie.

Powodem niepokoju była dziewczynka, która chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z pokoju, podążając za Tobym. Żeby było jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, ona także zatrzymała się na widok obcej osoby w przedpokoju i chciała się cofnąć, ale ten manewr okazał się zbyt skomplikowany dla jej kruchej równowagi.

- Maaa-ma? – zapytała pociesznie, lądując na ziemi. Bez większego zdziwienia podniosła się z powrotem na nóżki.

- Chodź, Sheilo, nie wstydź się – zachęciła ją Molly z uśmiechem. Wzięła dziewczynkę na ręce i obróciła się do Sherlocka, który nadal stał nieporuszony, ale gotowy zareagować na potencjalne zagrożenie.

Wdech, wydech, uspokój się, polecił sam sobie. Oczywiście, że Molly regularnie wysyłała mu zdjęcia córki. Nawet je oglądał. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to była Sheila, ale ta mała… na żywo budziła konsternację.

- Sherlock… - Molly zaniepokoiła się jego bezruchem. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Ymm, tak, tak – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Sherlock, usiłując zapomnieć o odruchach. W końcu to było tylko dziecko, nie zagrożenie.

- Zobacz, Sheilo, to jest Sherlock – przedstawiła detektywa Molly.

- To? – Dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączkę i wskazała palcem na Sherlocka. Dziwne, zdecydowanie dziwne…

- Tak, to jest Sherlock.

- Przecież ona mnie już widziała – zauważył Sherlock, zdziwiony tą prezentacją.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to pamiętała, za mała była – wyjaśniła Molly, przysuwając się bliżej.

- Sherlock Holmes – przedstawił się sztywno detektyw i w pierwszym odruchu chciał wyciągnąć rękę do dziewczynki, co ze względu na temblak dało dość komiczny efekt. Czując się wybitnie nieswojo, podał dziewczynce lewą rękę. Sheila chwyciła go za palce i pociągnęła.

- To co tu robisz? – zapytała Molly, uwalniając Sherlocka od uścisku i stawiając córkę na ziemi.

- Omijam ten żałosny tłum pod moimi drzwiami. Do wieczora raczej im się znudzi, albo się przeziębią, na jedno wyjdzie – wyraził nadzieję Sherlock. – Lestra… Greg wyprosił mnie ze Scotland Yardu. – Po prawdzie inspektor kazał mu wracać do domu i zdrowieć, grożąc, że w przeciwnym razie nic mu nie da, dopóki nie wyleczy ręki. Chciał go nawet odwieźć do domu, ale Sherlock odmówił. Na Baker Street było pusto i nudno, a on jedną ręką nie byłby w stanie odkurzyć i oczyścić laboratoryjnego sprzętu upchniętego w dawnym pokoju Johna.

- Ale żaden z dziennikarzy cię tu nie śledził? – zażartowała Molly, bez pytania wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

- Nie sądzę, żeby któryś z nich miał więcej doświadczenia niż ludzie Moriarty'ego – żachnął się Sherlock. Usiadł przy kuchennym stole, zauważając, że na jego zwykłym miejscu stało teraz dziecinne krzesełko.

Sheila przydreptała do kuchni i oparła Sherlockowi rączki o kolana. Detektyw spojrzał w dół i przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, zupełnie jak kiedyś z kotem.

- Co to? – wystrzeliła z pytaniem mała, niezbyt je precyzując.

- Sherlock – odparła Molly, nie oglądając się nawet przez ramię.

- Powinna była spytać „kto to?" – zauważył Sherlock, zdziwiony takim niedopatrzeniem. Nie znosił, kiedy ludzie robili błędy.

- Jeszcze nie umie.

- To? To to? – dopytywała się dalej Sheila, tym razem wskazując na ramię Sherlocka.

- Temblak – powiedział detektyw. Dziewczynka umilkła na chwilę, najwyraźniej przetrawiając informację, po czym znów spytała:

- To?

- Temblak – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony Sherlock. – Dlaczego pyta drugi raz? Przecież jej odpowiedziałem.

- Zapyta jeszcze dziesięć razy – pocieszyła go Molly. – To dla niej nowe słowo, a powtarzając – uczy się.

- I nie wystarczy powiedzieć raz? Naprawdę dzieci są takie głupie?

Molly nie dała się sprowokować. Przygotowała herbatę, Sherlockowi pozostawiając odpowiadanie na niekończące się pytanie „co to?". Detektyw musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego, kiedy był u niej w gościnie. Sheila była nim zbyt zainteresowana, by dać mu spokój. Zanim przenieśli się z kubkami do pokoju, Sherlock miał już na kolanach dwie książeczki z wierszykami i szmacianą lalkę, a Sheila męczyła się właśnie z przeniesieniem zbyt dużego dla niej słonia do wrzucania klocków o określonych kształtach w odpowiednie dziurki.

Sherlock nie mógł się oswoić z nową sytuacją. Mieszkanie Molly było wciąż znajome, ale jednocześnie stało się kompletnie obce. Inny porządek, inny zapach, mnóstwo nowych przedmiotów, brak kilku, które znał… Dopiero teraz, po tych kilku dniach, zaczynało do niego docierać, że owszem, wrócił, ale będzie się musiał wpasować w tę nową rzeczywistość i zaakceptować zmiany, jakie zaszły pod jego nieobecność. John się ożenił i wyjechał, chwilowo, ale wyjechał, Baker Street było puste, a Molly miała… Sheilę. To było dziwne, dziwniejsze, niż poprzednim razem, bo wtedy dziewczynka była maleńka i mało mobilna, a teraz… W jakiś sposób była fascynująca, choć głównie go denerwowała.

Co najgorsze, nic nie było takie, jak przedtem. Sherlock nie znosił sytuacji, gdy Mycroft miał rację, ale teraz musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nie mógł wymazać dwóch lat, mógł się co najwyżej wpasować. Dlatego też strącił kota z kanapy i na prośbę Molly opowiedział co nieco o tym, gdzie bywał i co się z nim działo.


	4. Braterska rywalizacja

Tym razem wyszedł mi trochę crackfick. Akcja rozgrywa się mniej więcej miesiąc po Powrocie do życia, czyli przed Długiem wdzięczności.

Za klocki odpowiedzialna jest **myszyna**

* * *

**Braterska rywalizacja**

Sherlock nie lubił zmian, ale nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko je zaakceptować. Nigdy by też głośno nie przyznał, ale Sheila w pewnym stopniu go interesowała, przynajmniej na tyle, by nie zrezygnować z opcji częstszych wizyt u Molly. Minął miesiąc od powrotu do Londynu, gazety dały mu spokój, ale rozgłos, który mu zapewniły, spowodował napływ klientów, być może nawet skuteczniej niż niegdyś blog Johna.

Jeśli chodzi o Watsonów, to wrócili z dwutygodniowych wakacji do szarej codzienności i Sherlock nawet był u nich na obiedzie, który po kolacji przeciągnął się jeszcze długo w noc, jako że John był ciekawy szczegółów z dwuletniej nieobecności, a Sherlock znudzony samotnością.

Częściej jednak niż u Johna, Sherlock bywał u Molly, jak nie w kostnicy czy laboratorium, to w domu. Przyzwyczajał się do tego, że Molly go słucha i stymuluje, a powoli także zaczynał uczyć się jej słuchać.

Tym razem również liczył na taką efektywną rozmowę, bo John siedział w szpitalu na dyżurze i nie odpisywał na smsy, a Sherlock potrzebował pomyśleć i przeanalizować całą sprawę. Niestety przekonał się, że to niemożliwe, ledwie przekroczył próg mieszkania Molly.

Na korytarzu stał parasol, a na wieszaku wisiał płaszcz. Detektyw nie kłopotał się zdjęciem własnego odzienia wierzchniego i wpadł do pokoju, gdzie tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył brata na _jego_ miejscu na kanapie. I Sheila śmiała podawać swoje klocki _Mycroftowi._

- Co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał na wstępie. Owszem, zawarli kruche porozumienie, ale to nie znaczyło, że Mycroft może tak po prostu przychodzić do Molly i jeszcze _pić u niej herbatę. _Z kubka _Sherlocka._

- O, cześć – uśmiechnęła się Molly, nie widząc, czy też udając, że nie widzi napięcia. – Herbaty?

- Nie – obraził się Sherlock.

- Seeee-looooo! – Sheila poderwała się z ziemi z radosnym piskiem, czym zasłużyła sobie na pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Dobrze, że dziecko wie, kogo jak ma witać.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć – przywitał się starszy Holmes z nienaganną uprzejmością. – Może byłeś tego nieświadomy, ale od urodzin Sheili co miesiąc składałem pannie Hooper…

- … Molly – wcięła się patolog.

-… wizyty, by zgodnie z twoją _prośbą_ sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest w porządku – dokończył z naciskiem Mycroft, wyraźnie nie usłyszawszy wtrącenia kobiety.

- Ale wszystko jest w porządku – zauważył Sherlock. – I nie musisz składać _osobistych_ wizyt, skoro wróciłem – dorzucił z niesmakiem.

Sheila pociesznie spoglądała to na jednego Holmesa, to na drugiego, zafascynowana rozmową, aż w końcu wdrapała się na kanapę tuż koło Mycrofta i sięgnęła do obcej jej części garderoby.

- Co to?

- Krawat - odparł Mycroft i zesztywniał, bo dziewczynka wlazła mu na kolana i wsunęła obślinione paluszki za kołnierzyk koszuli.

Sherlock wyszczerzył się wesoło i zrzucił z siebie marynarkę. Mimo przewiewu w mieszkaniu było duszno, a Molly jakoś dziwnie krytycznie zerkała na niego, ile razy spływał potem i tego nie zauważał. Poza tym Sherlock zdążył już zauważyć, że łatwo można się tu było zabrudzić, a prościej było potem wrzucić koszulę do prania niż oddawać marynarkę do czyszczenia.

- Mała ma rację, ten krawat jest obrzydliwy.

- Ymm, zostaniecie przez chwilę z Sheilą? - zapytała nieoczekiwanie Molly. - Wyskoczyłabym tylko za róg na szybkie zakupy, nie mam chleba na śniadanie.

Sherlock otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Mycroft odchrząknął tylko i oświadczył, że może zostać jeszcze przez pół godziny. Zaraz potem musiał wykazać się refleksem, bo Sheila z uciechą pociągnęła go za krawat.

Molly chwyciła torebkę i niemal wybiegła z mieszkania, żeby zrobić zakupy, zanim się rozmyśli i uzna, że musiała być kompletnie walnięta, żeby zostawić dziecko z Holmesem. Z Holmesami. _Odbiło ci,_ szeptał usłużny głosik w jej głowie, gdy szła między półkami osiedlowego sklepu i wybierała produkty na obiad i śniadanie. Nie, nie, to się mogło skończyć tylko źle… Ale z drugiej strony przecież zostawiła kiedyś Sherlocka sam na sam z Sheilą i oboje to przeżyli. Teraz bardziej akuratne było pytanie, czy bracia Holmes przeżyją sami ze sobą i w dodatku z dzieckiem pod, khm, opieką.

- O, dzień dobry, pani Craffword. – Molly z rozpędu omal nie wpadła na sąsiadkę z parteru. Starsza pani zawsze była dla niej uprzejma i wbrew jej obawom nigdy nie zapytała, dlaczego sama wychowuje dziecko.

- Dzień dobry, kochana. A gdzie mała dama? – Niższa od Molly niemal o głowę pani Craffword rozejrzała się po alejkach za dzieckiem.

- Zostawiłam ją w mieszkaniu z, um… przyjaciółmi – wyjaśniła Molly, jednocześnie szukając portfela w torebce, żeby zapłacić.

- Ten elegancki brunet, który ostatnio tak często u ciebie bywa? – domyśliła się starsza pani, a Molly jęknęła w duchu. Tylko tego jej brakowało, żeby sąsiadka zaczęła roztrząsać relacje łączące ją z Holmesem.

- Tak, tak – potaknęła. Zapakowała spiesznie zakupy i zapłaciła.

- Nieuprzejmy typek, nigdy mi dzień dobry nie odpowiada – usłyszała jeszcze na odchodnym od starszej pani, która mamrocząc coś do siebie wypakowywała swoje zakupy z koszyka. Nie zastanawiając się, o co też może jej chodzić, Molly pospieszyła do mieszkania.

O dziwo zastała je w jednym kawałku, chociaż podniesiony głos Sherlocka powinien dać jej do myślenia.

- Nie, nie, tak się tego nie robi! – zbulwersował się detektyw, a zaraz potem dał się słyszeć odgłos walących się klocków i wysoki śmiech Sheili. Molly odłożyła zakupy i z telefonem w ręce zajrzała do pokoju, gotowa zrobić szybkie zdjęcie, bo jak słuszne podejrzewała, było czemu.

Sherlock siedział na podłodze z miną urażonego pięciolatka, a dookoła walały się rozsypane klocki. W przeciwieństwie do detektywa, Sheila była przeszczęśliwa i szturchała go, żeby dalej budował. Mycroft nadal okupował kanapę i właśnie głęboko zniesmaczony odkładał telefon po rozmowie, gdyż najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że w takich warunkach rozmawiać się nie da. Molly cyknęła zdjęcie, żałując, że nie ma pod ręką aparatu. Cóż, musiało wystarczyć.

- Dziękuję za herbatę – powiedział sztywno Mycroft. – Wszystko jest załatwione, opiekunka będzie jutro o siódmej trzydzieści.

- O, świetnie. Podeślę wieczorem zdjęcie – odparła wesoło Molly.

- Cudownie – wycedził Mycroft, jakby Molly zapowiedziała właśnie, że wyśle mu kopertę z wąglikiem. Wbrew temu, co mogła sądzić Anthea, był głęboko świadomy prowadzonego przez nią rankingu zdjęć SH Mini, jak asystentka nazywała Sheilę Hooper. Obawiał się, że to dzisiejsze może znaleźć się w czołowej dziesiątce. Będzie musiał dopilnować, żeby go nie zobaczyła.

- Naucz ją lepiej, jak się z tych klocków korzysta – wtrącił się Sherlock. – Bez tego jakiekolwiek działania są bez sensu. Potrafi tylko niszczyć.

Molly przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, i odprowadziła starszego Holmesa do drzwi. Dopiero później, gdy wróciła do salonu, dostrzegła na stole równiutko ułożoną wieżę całkiem przypominającą Big Bena. Chyba właśnie odkryła powód, dla którego Sherlock był taki obrażony.


End file.
